After the Death Battles
by GrimmBear
Summary: After each fight, the fighters are sent to 3 separate suites depending on their results, from the loser's suite, to the winners suite, and the neutral suite. shenanigans ensue. (Characters may be OOC, Chapters get longer after each fight, I suck at summaries.)
1. Bounty Hunters

Boba Fett sighed as he went to the loser's suite with his suitcases and slave one keys. "So much for best in the galaxy." He mumbled while Samus let a smirk grow on her face.

"Better luck next time Boba. Oh wait. Who else would fight you?" She taunted as she entered the winner's suite with her suitcases and her ships keys.

The bounty hunters looked between them and saw a normal house which the neutral suite was and didn't pay much mind to it. Once inside Boba Fett noticed how old and small it was. He entered his room and noticed the wallpaper was falling off. "You've got to be kidding." Then the bed broke as soon as he put a suitcase on.

In the victory suite Samus sighed in content as she laid in her large king size bed which held with her armor on. "This is the life." She said as she turned on the tv to watch delta force.

With Boba he growled as he unpacked his weapons and trophies but noticed the bathroom was at least in working condition. "I swear the sarlacc pit is better." He mumbled before he took his armor off.

Samus was already naked as she laid in her large hot tub and smiled as she drank some fresh Tequila. "Damn I don't remember the last time I did this~" she said as she sighed in content relaxing in the hot water.

Boba Fett stood in the shower naked with only his helmet on as he washed himself in the cold icy water. "It's a good thing I'm used to this sort of thing." He said while the water stopped, and he hit the wall. "Are you joking." He punched it a few times but then the faucet shot out a large amount of cold water and he yelled as he fell and hit the back of his head in the tub, breaking the tub in the process. "What did I do to deserve this..." he asked himself while just laying there.

Samus walked out of her bath with a towel around her body as she looked at the mirror ad undid her hair to let it loose. "What did I do to deserve this~" she cooed loving her new stay at the victory suite. While Boba Fett hated his stay.


	2. Evil brawlers

Both fighters sneered as they walked to their respective households. Shang Tsung did not care much for luxury as he held his small sack of belongings, while Akuma marched into his place with his larger sack strung over his shoulder.

Once inside Shang was met with Boba Fett who was wearing simple loose blue clothes with his helmet on. "Oh. I didn't think there'd be anyone else in a while." He said as he was on the couch watching Tv.

"Ah you must be the most 'feared' bounty hunter in the galaxy. Nice loss." Tsung said not liking his apparent room mate. Boba Fett looked at him and stood up.

"You got a problem Sorcerer. I've felt with your type before." He said as he stepped forward, Shang was glad to do the same so he could suck the soul out of the fool. But then when they got close a pop up came. "DON'T FIGHT IN QUARTERS. REARRANGE FIGHT FOR SPARING ARENA." It said before leaving.

The two got the message. "Meet me there at 7 and I'll show you why I'm the best." Boba said as Shang simply sneered at the threat.

"I won't need simple ice for this." He said as he left to his room, and once again, didn't mind the way it was.

Akuma found his room pleasant, but unfamiliar as he wasn't much of a expensive or classic type. "This'll do." He said as he threw his bag on the bed roughly and went to get something to eat.

Downstairs Samus was wearing her blue suit barefoot while eating cereal. She watched TV and didn't notice Akuma there. "You. So, you know where the food is." He asked bluntly as Samus turned her head with her cheeks full of Cheerios.

"Itsh in Mmnm kitchen." She mouthed out as she continued her morning off by watching more Delta force. Akuma simply turned to get his own food and settled for some bread and ham. Samus noticed and quirked an eye as she gulped. "You do know you can ask for literally anything?" The blonde did as she patted her mouth with a cloth.

"And yet you asked for simple breakfast cereal?" He stated as she could have had any meal she wanted. Samus shrugged before eating and watching more Tv. Akuma simply sighed as the fighter ate his food.

"Sho... you killed your brother?" Samus asked as she looked at Akuma. The warrior let out a grunt now knowing to steer clear of any blonde women he meets.

Outside in the sparring arena Shang Tsung fell on one knee and panted as he looked up at Boba Fett who only had a few burn marks and puncture wounds on his armor. "Your move sorcerer." Boba said as he aimed his E-11 at him. He then roared as he ran to suck bis soul out, but Boba pulled the trigger and shot him in the head as the man fell down dead. "Well... More room for m- "

Then he noticed the body start to glow and he covered his visor and saw that Shang Tsung was awake and he glared at Boba before he turned into scorpion and threw his Kunai. Then a white barrier kept it from hitting him and Boba raised his gun and fired. But another white barrier stoped the laser.

"What is this?!" Shang Tsung yelled as he was outraged. Then another title came up.

"BOBA FETT WON THE MATCH. THEREFORE, NO KILLING UNTIL ANOTHER IS RESCHEDULED."

The two losers looked at it as Boba shrugged and left to the loser's suite and Shang Tsung simply glared at the bounty hunter while thinking of ways to get stronger.

He would get his revenge on Akuma. Some day.


	3. Useless Minions

In the victory suite the winners noticed how no one was entering the large house. "Uh... is there something wrong?" Samus said as she was getting ready to go work out in the gym.

"I think it was a double loss. Both of those saps must've lost." Rogue answered as she went to rest in the living room.

"As long as there's no annoyance. I don't care." The fighter Akuma said while getting more food to eat. Now with the power to get what he wanted he didn't need to worry about saving food much.

In the loser's suite Shang Tsung was wearing a cast on his neck while Boba Fett was busy fixing his weapon. "What happened to you?" Diana asked as she got ready to go train a bit in the gym, but she noticed the two were busy mending wounds.

"The sorcerer decided to throw a fire ball at my weapon. So, I responded with breaking his neck." Boba said as he managed to get the E-11 back to working condition. Wonder Woman looked to Shang Tsung Who wasn't speaking. "It's ironic, he beat his most powerful foe that way."

"Shut it! I could beat Liu Kang in my current state if I wanted too." Shang yelled out before he held his neck in pain. "Damn it!"

"Well. I'll be back. I'm going to train in the gym." Diana replied as she left and then noticed something waking towards the middle suite. "Is that a... mushroom and turtle?" She asked herself as the Koopa and Goomba walked to the neutral suite. Dianna shook her head before she left to do her training.

Once there Diana immediately went to a gym but was a bit unsatisfied to see that it was only average. "Well its better than nothing."

Samus went to the gym of the winner's suite and smiled as she saw the room with some gear. She was a it confused and noticed that it was called the gravity room. "Huh Wonder what this will do." She said as she turned it on. "GAH!" She immediately fell and gasped as she felt heavy. She slowly moved herself up and smashed the button so it will turn the room off. "Oh my god!" she yelled out standing up and rubbing her sore back. "Well guess I won't be using this room." She said leaving.

Later Akuma entered and turned on the room. "hmm." He felt a bit slower and smirked as he started to move and train in it. "This will help a lot." The fighter said as he could barely notice any pain in the gravity.

Both mushroom kingdom enemies looked at each other with hateful stares as they entered the house. It was plainly average with the interior not being too special. The Koopa left to his room and the Goomba walked to his but he kept bumping into the wall.

Inside the Koopas room was a plain bed as he set his small back off mushrooms, and coins. He got up the bed and sighed as he laid on his front and hid in his shell to sleep.

Downstairs the Goomba kept trying to walk upstairs but couldn't as he kept running into the wall. Again. And again. And again... and again.


	4. Manly Grapplers

Haggar held his luggage and suitcase as he saw he state of the house he was going to be living in. He looked across and saw Zangief let out a yell in victory while smugly looking at Haggar. It made him fume as he entered the loser's suite.

Inside he was met with Wonder Woman who was watching the television as a sort of break from training. "Ah hello there. I'm guessing you lost your fight?"

"Yes. To Zangief." He said Still angry about the way he lost. 'I should have won! He stole my technique!' He thought angrily as Diana noticed.

"Yes, we all lost out fights. Which is irritating I know. But you have to learn to live with the loss." Diana stated as Haggar sighed, knowing she was right. Then the door opened to reveal Shang Tsung with two casts on his arms.

"Not a word." He said while heading to his room. Boba Fett entered and held his helmet in his hands. The thing was dented badly.

"Damn bastard turned into Akuma." He said as be smacked his helmet a bit to get the dents out.

"Here let me see that." Haggar took it and then with 2 fingers undid the dent, he was going to do the other one, but Boba took it.

"That's a Uh. Personal dent." He said as he sighed getting ready to fix the cracked visor. "Well hope your ready to experience this slime hole." Boba warmed as he left to his room.

Haggar sighed as he went to his room. "Ugh! This place smells worse than a sharks insides!" He yelled as he put his banner up and covered his nose. He already knew he was going to hate it here.

Zangief smirked as he entered the Victory suite and noticed Akuma immediately. "Akuma." He said a bit surprised as the fighter nodded. The two didn't know each other much but they knew they were the only ones from their worlds, in the same house.

"Hello Zangeif." He said as he left to go to the gym again. Samus noticed zangeif and blinked.

"Wow, you are one tall mother fucker." She said as she saw him wearing his cape. He saw her and grunted before leaving. "What? Was it something I said?" She asked a little annoyed by the lack of response she got.

Zangeif went to his room and put his bag down as he drank a vodka bottle. "No distractions." He said before he went to follow Akuma since he was the only person who wasn't a woman of marriageable age. Once there he saw Akuma training in the gravity room and entered not bothered at all by the change. "So, do you know where the bears are?"

He asked as Akuma stopped and looked at him. "No, go ask the women." He said a bit annoyed that he was paused during training.

"Distractions." Is all he said as he saw a room appear nearbye. He entered and grinned as he found a room labeled Wrestling room He entered and he nearly gasped as he saw a large group of Polar bears wrestling each other. With some even wearing masks. "Ive found my new room!" He then threw his cape off and getting into position. "Come at me!" He yelled running at the nearest bear.

Rogue swore she heard laughing somewhere as she entered the living room and saw Samus watching TV like before. "Do you do that all the time?" She asked as samus looked at her.

"Do what?" She replied as she summoned some chips and ate.

"Watch TV and lounge around like a lazy dog." She said sitting next to her.

"I mean it is a great show." Samus said turning the volume up so she can watch delta force better. "And besides, it's not like I need to do much, I deserve a break." She was an intergalactic bounty hunter who nearly died daily.

"But to the extent of letting yourself go sugar?" Rogue stated as Samus noticed she was getting a bit lazy. "Maybe a day at the gym would help?"

"Pshh like that'll work, have you been to the training room?" She said recalling her body nearly crushing herself. "I felt like a nearly crapped out my own spine." She mumbled while Rogue just sighed and watched TV with her.

At the middle suite the Goomba still kept bumping into the wall as the Koopa walked down and stomped on him. He popped back up and let out a yell before he ran at them, then once he hit the Koopa the two yelped out and died. They then respawned and were in their rooms.

In his room Haggar managed to clean most of the much and grime, though now it did remind him of metro city. "Speaking of which." He grinned now knowing that he's not working as the mayor for now, he can train and get stronger. Maybe enough to have a rematch with Zangief.

SPLAT!

He let out a sigh as a piece of wet cloth fell on his shoulder. Boba Fett passed by and saw him. "Ugh I don't know where those are from, but they have fell on me and the others too."

Haggar looked at him before he let out an annoyed sigh and wiped the slimy cloth off his broad shoulder. "Thanks for warning me." He said looking up.

SPLAT!

Only for another cloth to fall on his face. He let out a deep breath. Boba quietly closed the door and walked away from the room before he heard a loud deep yell and a crashing noise. "Eesh hate for that to happen to me."


End file.
